lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Mountains and Seas
A Story Suit. When you obtain the Shapeshifter Neko and Yin Yang suits, which can be obtained from the Ancient Atlas event, you will unlock a story. Completion Prize: 50 . Shapeshifter Neko The moon is a crescent. It's what gives me life. The moon is a full moon. It's the dim light that I always look up at. I am a demon who feeds on flesh and soul. When I was young, my master used to fondle my head and say, 'Kitten, kitten, it's so lucky that you don't have a human heart, so you are free from all the troubles.' Back then, I was just a kitten and I could only purr while rubbing her head. One day, mater sic fell suddenly. Her hands no longer warm, her body became stiff. Why? Maser, why don't you touch my soft hair and praise me anymore? When I was weak, I could regain power after a dip of human blood and eat several strong souls. I brought back dozens of corpses, their bodies still warm, and countless souls, but my master didn't respond to me. And the others in the mansion fled screaming about demon. The originally big mansion is now empty. Only I’m left. When I gradually understood it is the Yin Qi from my cultivation that led to master’s illness. I jumped onto her embrace and tried to lift her hand with my head, but it slipped down. I left the mansion and i walked around the whole world and searched every corner. I did something I had never done before. But no matter how hard my pursuit was, my master never came back. The elder demons said there was a powerful witch Tai Qi in the Kingdom of Ancient Sea. Living deep in the Cloud River, she had eyes that can see through Yin and Yang. I thought she must be the one who can bring back my master. I am a bewitching demon, born with skills of tricks but never informed of the reason. Tai Qi quickly accepted my presence. She reached out to touch my fur. Her fingers are soft and warm, reminding me of my master. She said I’m her only friend. What is a friend? There are only things you can eat and things you cannot eat in the world of demons. I dropped ginger grass juice into my eyes, fooling her that demons could cry. She actually believed and lent me her eyes. I see into the nether world with her eyes, but there are only strange clouds and lingering ghosts, no master. Is her soul lost in the mortal world? Did he fail to find her way home after I left? Or maybe he’s on the road to the next life and has forgotten me already? I begged Tai Qi to reverse Yin and Yang and bring her soul back. I could not understand her face. She went silent after a long while said, ‘Sure.’ When the spell was cast, mountains collapsed and rain poured down. In the light of lightning, Tai Qi’s hair looked pale like snow. I felt so suffocated. What is the pain from? Because of Tai Qi’s white hair? Or the failure of the spell? I could not tell. Tai Qi lost all her power. She didn’t look sad, but a little lost, looking at me with sorry. I knew she could do nothing to me anymore. Now that it’s a life, use life as the cost. Cloud River? The boundary of Yin and Yang? Whatever it is, I will cross it. I will go against the rules. Tai Qi went all panicked. She rushed over to stop me from jumping down, but we fell into the rapid torrents together. The water of Cloud River took Tai QI away. Like a fish, she fell into the deep. I, with my hands dipped with human blood, somehow buoyed up and, after a push by Tai QI, floated toward the opposite bank. There is a soft light in her white eyes. There is a familiar warmth from her hands. With that sad smile, she disappeared into Cloud River. Why smile? I’m a bewitching demon. I contaminated your pure heart. I made you fall into Cloud River. Why is that sad but soft smile on her face, just like my master before her leaving? ‘The kitten keeps screaming. Are you sad? Don’t be sad, three years are not that long for human or cat. You will meet various people. Do stay strong and live on.’ I lowered my body to look at the currents of Cloud River. I seemed to hear my master’s words before her leaving. ‘Human’s heart is so complicated but fragile. If it may, let me be an innocent kitten.’ Across the deep rivers, I saw the remotest place. Eyes of Tai Qi. Reflected in her eyes, Moonlight shines down profusely. It’s more beautiful than what I see. The water is gone, but there are also waterfalls that take it back. The world is huge, but the remote moonlight will keep my company. Somehow, the eyes are filled with warm water. The final emotion of Tai Qi lingers in my heart. Teardrops fall into Cloud River. Will you hear me, Tai Qi. ‘Jin Hua… Tai Qi, my name is Jin Hua.’ In a trance, I felt my body rose and flew across Cloud River. Yin Yang I'm having the same dream. In the dream, the water flows in the mist and I'm a fish. A fish should be at home in the water but I'm drowned in the darkness of the waters. I woke up startled again. Long long ago, I lived with humans beyond the ancient sea. People called me Tai Qi and the most powerful witch in the world. Yet with fame came endless ambitions and desires. Those who came with treasures don't necessarily have a crystal-like heart. Greedy prayers resonate in my ears like great waves. They praise my power but avoid my eyes. Humans are never satisfied. I understood this after countless exercise in miracles. I escaped, came alone to the Ancient Sea. The plum blossom was never anything bewitching to me, and I finally found the land of purity, Cloud River. The constantly flowing river is the boundary of Yin and Yang, blocking wandering spirits from the mortal world and protecting me from the human's greed. However, there is no sound here, or anyone except me. As time passes by, I felt lonely. Then I was awakened from the endless loneliness by sad cries. The woman in red cries as she wanders along Cloud River, her face enveloped in a hazy and alluring bloody halo in the moonlight. As she cries for what she cannot get, she looks just like a human, but I know she's a poor feline demon. Poor kitten. Are you alone? As the demon lifts her head, her demonic eyes are filled with tears, staring blankly into my eyes. I cannot help but reach out to touch her cold cheek. The lonely witch and the kitten became friends. There are so many greedy people in the world, but not a single one dare to brave into the ancient sea. There are so many demons in the world, but all of them fear my eyes and power. She is the only one who waded through the vast ancient sea to my side. She can shapeshift, charming no matter it's male or female. But remaining as a cat is the cutest, with its smooth and warm hair. Why were you crying back then? I never heard a demon would cry. Of course demon cries too, but only when they lose very important things. What did you lose There is light glittering in the cat's eyes, 'My master.' She told me she wanted to take a look at her lost master. I turned the world upside down but I didn't find him. I asked both demons and gods but got no answer. I just want to see my master. Just one look is fine. I lent her my eyes. Via my eyes, she peeked into the nether world, the figure she craved for was not there. I lost vision. There is only darkness. But I can feel her true desire in her heart. She wants to revive, against the rule of Yin and Yang, the greatest taboo of a witch. The curled-up kitten is my only friend. I was struggling but I tried the dangerous taboo spell. But a undetermined will is not enough, the spell failed. At that moment, dark cloud and thunder rage and roll. Lightning struck my altar, lighting up my gray hair. The old resonating prayers rise again. My power quickly drains from my fingertips. My contaminated heart is not long a worthy vessel for the great power. Like all the mortals in the world, I'm craving for what should be realized. Tai Qi. You are the most powerful witch. No one except you can do this!' The cat pulls my sleeves in a sob, begging me to try another time.'' '''But I'm deprived of all the power I had... The kitten lifts her head to look at me, and then looks back at the Cloud River, with such determination I have never seen. She stands up, and then jumps into the Cloud River with not a second of hesitation. The Cloud River separates Yin from Yang. It's not a river that can be ferried. Everyone, as long as one has desires, will just sink. Once a demon jumps into it, it will fall into bottomless darkness. With not time to think, I jumped into the vast river too. I grabbed her, trying to take her away, but the river is too sticky and my body was dragged downward. Kitten, eyes reflecting me sinking downward, floats on the surface like a feather with no weight. I see. The kitten has no heart of a human. Her life is her master. Such innocence grants her purity to float on the river. I think of that dream of drowning in the Cloud River again, but this time, I won't wake up. My poor friend, take my emotion and heart, if you want. See the world with my eyes. Hopefully, they will lead you to what's important to you. Live on in happiness. I won't cry for your loss. What's lost is lost, but the new karma is still cycling in this world. This is what's in my mind in my last moments. It dissipates in the river and turns into a drop of water. What a pity. I don't even know your name in the end... Category:Story Suit Category:Mountains and Seas